A Twist of Fate
by The Secret Lover
Summary: Green Arrow had once met someone. A person who was insignificant at the time, but changed his life after the one night encounter. But that had been years ago and they probably would not meet again. Probably. Slash, GAxQ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am pretty sure if I owned them, the show would never have been close to suitable for kids. :D

**Warning:** Slash, sex….crappily written sex, masturbation, and probably more as this progresses. Slight spoilers from every episode GA is in.

**Pairing:** green Arrow/Question

**Fandom:** Justice League Unlimited

**A Twist of Fate**

_Simply intoxicating. It was the best way, perhaps the only way, to describe the redheaded creature beneath him. Those azure blue eyes hazed from pleasure, focused solely on him, on his every move. Shattering his resolve as they tried to predict his next strike, his next touch. The slightest bit of pink gracing high cheekbones._

_Hands alone just would not do. Calloused hands replaced by chapped lips, sharp teeth and a warm, wet tongue. Though losing the delectable sight was a down side, but each cry and moan that rolled from the other was more than worth it. Sounds alone were bringing him closer to the edge._

_He had always been the type of man to pried himself on the amount of pleasure his partners in sex had, it was a bit of a kink to just hear what another person sounded like as they came closer and closer to the edge. Such as the gasp emitted when teeth sunk into the tend flesh just behind the ear. Or better yet, the gasp turned moan at the feel of those same teeth digging into the shell beside that tender flesh._

'Green Arrow.'

_A soft mewl for every nibble up that strong jaw line and down the tender flesh of the other's necks was almost like a symphony. Only when he found his way to those perked nipples, did the redhead's cries and begging truly become music to his ears. _

'Please respond, Green Arrow.'

_Satisfied with the amount of teasing and self restraint did he lick and nibble his way down to the conjunction of a set pair of muscular legs. Mouth watering at the sight, before dropping his head to latch on to the-_

'Oliver Queen, can you hear me?'

'_Damn it all.' _Emerald eyes cracked open slightly, blinking several times to remove the haze from his vision. Revealing he was, in fact, alone and a little issue needed tending to down stairs.

'Green Arrow, do you copy?' That annoyingly calm voice continued; shattering any chance at returning to the wonderful dream he was just having.

Sitting up slightly, another thing became noticed. This voice was in his head and not from a person in his room. 'Yeah, yeah. Who are you and what do you want?'

'I am J'onn J'onnz. You may know me better as the Martian Manhunter of the Justice League.'

'And why would the League be contacting me?'

'Every super hero in the world are being contacted.' _'Does that mean we're being invaded again?'_ 'No, nothing like that.' _'Did he just read my thoughts without permission?'_ 'We are…extending our membership. A seven member team cannot protect every planet anymore. We are hoping you will join us.'

The blond let out a soft sigh of annoyance at having a perfectly good dream end before he even got to the best part. It was not so much the sex part that made him enjoy each time he relived that event from years ago, though that part was good too. Really good.

'Ill have to get back to you on that. Need time to consider this whole thing.' _'As if.'_

'Until then Green Arrow.' With that, the presence that had filled the air around him left.

Lying down once more, Ollie's concentration returned completely upon the little issue that had result from the erotica images hotly burned into his memory. Contemplating the few options he had, the billionaire's hand slowly descended to the waistband of his green silk boxers. Slipping underneath and latching on to the throbbing cock, hissing through his teeth and screwing his eyes shut.

The darkness allowing the final images of that blissful night to play out. Sucking off the other man before taking him in the moment of heat and passion and doing the one thing he had sworn never to do with his one night stands. He captured those lips in a kiss of pure possession, only to abandon him the following morning.

And regret it ever since.

One night stands were supposed to be simple, but a chance night with the other man had been enough to complicate everything. The real kicker of the whole thing being the lack of a name of the man who haunted his fantasies, just the name of the city where it all began.

Hub City.


	2. Chapter 2

_Face it Ollie, you are lost._ It was not a revelation the green clad hero was happy in making, but seeing how he had passed that particular group of heroes playing cards for the fifth time and they began giving him odd looks, it had become pretty obvious. Glancing down both ends of the hall, the blond dropped his head in defeat.

"I live in a big old mansion, yet I cannot find my room in the Watch Tower. Of course."

After being kidnapped here and his remaining fear of losing sight of the smaller matters that needed attending too, it was still surprising that he had chosen to stay. Yet here he was the next day, trying to find the room Batman had promised him. He would give this to the brooding man; he had a way of talking people into doing exactly what he wanted them to do.

And there was that sexy, little blonde too…

Shaking his head slightly, that line of thought was brought to an end before it could get any further. Thinking about another person in that way always seemed to not fit just right since that night six years ago, but somehow this just clicked into place. As though he was finally going to find someone to make him forget and the redheaded man would finally stop haunting his dreams.

But did he _want_ the other man to simply fade away?

Why should he care if he did disappear a second time? It had been a quick way to relieve his frustrations and go back to his life. Slowly treading forward, the onslaught of memories refused to abide and leave well enough alone.

"_Uh oh, I am in love again! What am I going to tell my friends? It just happened! You walked through my door, now I do not want to be alone no more." The insistent beat slowly grated against his brain as he lay hidden in his secluded corner. Gauging each person that passed, waiting for the right one that would be willing to leave this grimy bar in trade for a nice warm, hotel bed down the street._

_The blond carefully lifted the glass from the table, bringing it to his lips for a long gulp, every drop burning the back of his throat on the way down. A drink per every person that failed to meet the requirements. One drink becoming two and two becoming five as the night dragged on._

_Sure, there were plenty of beautiful people, both women and men alike, but something seemed off for each one. This was Hub City after all, and if you did not watch out for just who you were taking home, you could either be robbed by the time you woke up or even wind up dead. It was not like he couldn`t take care of himself, but the effort did not seem worth it, not tonight._

_Tossing several bills on the table, Ollie stood before reaching over for his black jacket and slipping it on. Fully prepared to head on home, he turned his sights toward the counter where a lone figure sat with his own drink. A matching tan overcoat and fedora shielding him off from the rest of the patrons with an aura that radiated solitude and distrust._

_This was the one._

_Casually making his way over, the blond occupied the seat next to the mysterious man. Silence settling except for the distant bar chatter and the god awful pop songs that seemed to love tormenting Ollie's poor brain._

"_What do you want?"_

_The sultry voice flooded his mind, already starting ideas before he had even sealed the deal. "What makes you think I want anything?"_

"_What indeed."_

'_Mocking me are you?' "Why do not you tell me? You seem to be the one implying something."_

_He signaled for the bar tender to give him another glass to drink as he waited for a response from the man sitting next to him. If anything, this man's inability to trust made the blonde's job that much harder, leaving him walking on eggshells till they got into bed._

"_You are not from around here." He raised a slender brown in response, urging the redhead on. "You are not familiar with the kind of people you have gotten yourself surrounded by, your whole trip could be a poorly planned one."_

_He had to smile at that, a man he had just met and he seemed to be concerned for a complete stranger's well being._

"_But I am big boy, I am sure I can handle a few thugs. Besides, there is only one thing I am interested in right now."_

_The other man turned his head towards him for the first time since he had sat down. Unbelievable blue eyes stared into his own emerald eyes, slanting in concentration as they search for something. Lids falling shut, the redhead shook his head and turned his attention back to the wall in front of them._

"_I do not sleep with people I meet at bars."_

_The billionaire's eyes widened a fraction at that bit. 'Was I being that obvious?'_

"_The you have not learned to live yet. Some of the most interesting people out there you end up meeting in places like these."_

"_Along with some of the most dangerous." With that, the man stood, paid for his drink and left. In a second, Ollie was on his toes, not prepared to let this chance get away._

"_How can you be so sure that I am one of them?"_

"_I cannot be, but I also am unable to tell if you are not one, so why take the risk?"_

"_Because you are as tempted as I am." The man stopped walking, glancing back at the blond as he considered his options. Behind him stood a man who could easily have just taken whatever he wanted some time ago, but he continued to try and talk him into it. No one in this city would go this far with an ulterior motive before giving way to violence._

"_Follow me."_

Colliding with something, Green Arrow tumbled backwards before losing his footing and finding his sight set on the ceiling. A grunt of annoyance flirting through the air as the object that had fallen in the opposite direction due to the impact made crinkling noises as it picked up the papers it had dropped.

Sitting up, Ollie could see a man dressed in a dark blue overcoat crawling on the floor for the papers that had in part caused them to run into each other, a matching fedora placed over his head. "Sorry, you all right?"

Getting down on all fours, the blond helped to collect the lost slips of paper all over the floor.

"Fine, fine." Was his only response as the papers were quickly snatched away.

Before he could get out another word, a slight static filled the air, "Green Arrow, Question and Black Canary; report to the control deck."

Cursing, Arrow stood and stalked off to the left.

"Lost?" Pausing to consider the man behind him, prepared to retort to the word, the words died in his throat when he realized the man had no face. "It's this way…follow me."

Stuffing the papers into his pocket, the raven haired man turned on his heels and walked away, leaving no room for a response. A single thought in mind, _'This seems familiar.'_

**(A/N):** Has it really been this long since I have updated? I am so sorry for the delays in, well, everything. I am currently still trying to figure out the rest of the next chapter of SoSM, hopefully, I will have it all written out soon.


	3. Note

I hate when this kind of thing happens in stories I`m reading, so I'm **REALLY **sorry to have it done to you guys. This along with my other story that I left here gathering dust are going to be on temporary hiatus. Not that it's much difference and than how I've currently been and have just probably either confused you as to what this story is about from the extended absence or got you excited for no reason.

I've managed to put myself in a spot where I have so many things piling up, that I will have to drop a few for a while. It also doesn`t help when your computer hasn't been given Microsoft word so all the stuff I really need to focus on has no way to be written down.

Once I finish up my other projects, I might edit this story a bit here and there, but nothing major.

My deepest appologies!


End file.
